Trinklets
Trinkets are items that can be equipped on your Espers for awesome bonuses! Obtaining Trinkets Trinkets can be picked up from defeated wild Espers, won from Mystery Packs, Boxes, Safes, and Chests, or traded by other Agents. When you defeat an Esper, there is a chance that it will drop a trinket. The trinket drop has no correlation to the trinket that the enemy Esper is using. Wild Espers will only drop one trinket, however ALPHA Espers can drop trinkets according to their pack size. the trinket that is dropped can range from 1 level below the wild Esper to 5 levels above it. If you don't want a trinket, it can be sold for Dust. When you collect enough Dust, you can go to the Store and trade them in for Mystery Packs, Boxes, Safes, and Chests. these give you three random trinkets. For a guaranteed chance of getting rare trinkets, you can also purchase Arcane Packs, Boxes, Safes, and Chests for Tokens Trinkets can be traded by attaching them to an Esper, then trading it to another agent Using Trinkets you can only apply one trinket to an Esper, but you can switch the trinkets at any time. Since you can only have one, you need to choose your trinket wisely, as they can be a deciding factor in winning or losing a battle. Each trinket can have up to three special abilities. Common trinkets have one boost, whereas uncommon trinkets boost two different areas. Rare trinkets will boost three abilities. the rarest trinkets are known as unique(see below). Basic Trinket List Attack * Tooth * Fang * Claw * Talon * Tentacle * Pincer * Tusk * Antler * Horn Defense * Fur * Pelt * Cocoon * Carapace * Scales * Nautilus * Conch * Shell * Skull Energy * Scroll * Tablet * Tome * Rune * Glyph * Charm * Wand * Scepter * Staff Resistance * Bracelet * Ring * Pendant * Circlet * Chimes * Totem * Ward * Robe * Crown Trinket Modifications All basic trinkets can be found with other abilities, but the basic trinket will have the most power for its ability. some trinkets have passive abilities, these abilities can restrict the trinket to only be used on Esper with specific Elements. these will only be dropped by Espers that share the same element. each trinket can be found with both a prefix and a suffix in its name. List of Modifiers Prefixes stat boost * Angry * Sturdy * Energetic * Resistant * Quick * Lucky * Stocky * Wise * Tired * Aiming % Element * Shadowy * Psychic * Smashing * Icy * Earthy * Electrifying * Windy * Wild * Soaking * Flaming * Toxic * Clear Element Ability * Dark * Confusing * Fierce * Frozen * Enduring * Shocking * Stormy * Twisted * Fluid * Burning * Venomous * Virtuous Suffixes Stat Boost * of Rage * of Toughness * of Power * of Shrugging * of Speed * of Fortune * of Vitality * of Wisdom * of Weakness * of Aim % Element * of Shadows * of the Mind * of Smashing * of Ice * of Earth * of Electricity * of Wind * of the Wild * of Water * of Flames * of Toxicity * of Clarity Element Ability * of Darkness * of Confusion * of Havoc * of Freezing * of Endurance * of Shock * of Storms * of Entrapment * of Floods * of Burning * of Venom * of Virtue Unique Trinkets unique trinkets are the rarest of all trinkets. Most unique trinkets can be found from wild espers, however, some can only be bought in the store, while others can currently only be obtained through trade. these trinkets do not follow the rules of suffixes and prefixes. they can even have some abilities and combinations that common, uncommon, and rare trinkets cant have. Unique Trinket List * Mystic Totem * Everlasting Jelly * Heart Of Gold * Party Mask * Rainbow Prism * Rhino Steel Skin * Smoke Bomb * Sun Lion Claw * Super Balloon * Clover * Toadstool * Rabbits Foot * Lotus Blossom * Running Shoes * Eagles Might * Sniper Scope * Flaming Ace * Spiked Collar * Whisk * Burning Fury * Winged Sandals * Sylvan Hood * Throwing Star * Terminus * Necronomicon * Excalibur * Pyromancers Raiment * Mjolnir